gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanker Commander
Tanker Commander is a mission given by Catalina to protagonist Carl Johnson The Story After the First Date cutscene, drive down the street in Dillimore, Red County to the nearest "$" icon on the map. This leads to a Gasso gas station. After Catalina's charming opening statement, you learn that a locked door and bulletproof glass keeps you from getting at the takings. Catalina spots a Tanker and a gas trailer, which then calls for a change of plans! The gas station owner gets angry and orders his colleuge, Derek to drive after the tanker whilst he shoots at it in an attempt to force it off the road. They however, end up crashing into a gas pump and running off whilst CJ and Catalina reach their destination. Upon completing the mission, you get $5000 and can continue doing other Catalina missions. Script (Catalina points her shotgun to the gas station owner) Catalina: Hand over the takings, or I blow your fucking balls off! Gas Station owner: This here's bulletproof glass! Gas Station owner: So you can just fuck off, bitch, before I call the sheriff! Gas Station cashier: What are you doing, son, just give her the cash! Catalina: Suit yourself, maricon. Catalina: Change of plan, Carl, we're taking the tanker! Gas Station owner: Hey! What you doing? (Sounds like Hey, watcha doing?) (Carl goes in the Tanker and hook the gas trailer) Gas Station owner: I ain't losing another crappy job because of some crazy bitch! Gas Station owner: C'mon, Derek, we're going to stop those bastards! Derek: Do I have to? Catalina: Drive! I know a guy, who'll pay for this rig and its cargo! (Carl drives to the checkpoint at the Catalina's buyer location) During this section, the gas station owner says these lines (there are more lines, I just can't add it). Those lines will be repeated. Gas Station owner: Pull alongside! Gas Station owner: That rig will crash us! Gas Station owner: Block their route! Gas Station owner: It ain't worth it! Gas Station owner: Keep up with them! Gas Station owner: I don't wanna do this! (Carl arrive to the location) Catalina: Hello, Mr. Whittaker! Mr. Whittaker: Catalina! What have you brought me today? Catalina: A rig and tanker, full of brim with premium gas! Mr. Whittaker: Never seen it, never saw you, never gave you this wad of cash! Catalina: Nice not doing business! Mr. Whittaker: Likewise. Now get out of here, before the cops come snooping. Mr. Whittaker: You ever want to run some freight for me just drop in. Mr. Whittaker: I've always got shit to move. (Catalina goes in a Sanchez and starts up the vehicle) Catalina: Goodbye! (Catalina left) Gallery Image:Ca-missionstart.jpg|The Welcome Pump Exterior Image:Ca-tanker.jpg|CJ's riding a Tanker with a gas trailer hooked on it. Video Walkthroughs 7sfGW6jM8uc mOTALoVSZW0 External Links * Tanker Commander mission on YouTube by GTAmissions on YouTube - PlayStation 2 version * Tanker Commander mission on YouTube by GTAmissions on YouTube - PC version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas